


Воссоздание истории

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, KisVani



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Артём приезжает проверить, как идёт восстановление Площади Независимости, но слышит запах, который ему смутно знаком...





	Воссоздание истории

Артём приехал проверить, как идёт восстановление площади Независимости. В основном он жил и работал в хромированных высокотехнологичных комплексах Минск-Сити и редко бывал в исторической части города. Но при этом Артём любил её до безумия, именно потому с рвением взялся за проект воссоздания истории. 

Больше всего на свете Артём хотел, чтобы потомки увидели старый Минск таким, каким он был до войны и разрухи. Таким, в который он сам, тогда всего лишь студент-историк, влюбился по одним описаниям, старинным фотографиям и видеозаписям. Проект воссоздания шёл отлично, людей уже пускали в историческую часть города, и нашлось немало желающих окунуться в прошлое. Только с площадью Независимости было сложно: Артём обнаружил, что не сохранилось точных данных о фонарных столбах, все источники говорили разное. Потому он собирался решить на месте

Но, уже стоя здесь, Артём уловил запах. Свежая краска, гарь, спелая вишня. И если два первых аромата были объяснимы, то остальное — нет.

— Ты слышишь запах вишни? — спросил Артём у своей ассистентки Лизы.

— Вишни? — уточнила она, поднимая взгляд от планшета. — Нет. Ничего похожего.

Артём вздохнул полной грудью. Лиза, конечно же, была бетой и просто не могла чуять запахи так же хорошо, как он. И даже если бы чуяла, они бы не влекли её так сильно.

— Я проедусь по проспекту, — сказал Артём. — Оценю вид.

Он даже не услышал, что ответила Лиза. Только спешно сел в машину и поехал в сторону Александровского сквера. Ему казалось, что запах ведёт его именно туда… Но на полпути что-то случилось, Артём перестал его слышать и испугался, остановил машину и выбрался из неё. И пару раз глубоко вздохнул, прислушиваясь к себе.

Туристы, те самые, которые пришли полюбоваться на исторический Минск, оглядывались на него, но Артёму было всё равно.

Запах появился снова, и он пошёл за ним, едва не забыв закрыть машину.

Этот запах — он был ему чем-то знаком. Артём пытался вспомнить, когда и где он чуял нечто подобное. В голове крутились смутные воспоминания. Шёпот и смех, звон разбитого стекла, опять смех. Горьковатый вкус дешёвого вина, ореховый — пива… Поцелуи, тёмная комната, щелчок замка. Кажется, это было на втором или третьем курсе. Так давно…

Артём миновал сквер, в котором стоял воссозданный до мельчайшей трещинки памятник Дзержинскому, глубоко вздохнул, закрывая глаза. Запах стал слабее, но надо было понять, куда именно он его ведёт. Ноги сами понесли его через дорогу — вперёд, потом налево, быстрее и быстрее.

Мимо юридического колледжа, мимо кинотеатра «Победа»… Ещё одна вспышка воспоминаний — стайка омег, среди которых были отголоски знакомого запаха, но омега укрылся среди друзей, сделал вид, что не узнаёт Артёма. Не помнит той ночи вместе.

Артём снова повернул и бежал, бежал, преследуя запах. Сердце колотилось как бешеное.

Он вспоминал всё больше и больше. На первых курсах у них были совместные лекции, куда сгоняли весь поток, все специальности. И среди художников был Юра. Юрка. Юрик. Омега с острым подбородком, высоким лбом, который он прятал за длинной чёлкой, и родинкой около правого уха. Не будь у Артёма парня — он бы обязательно приударил за Юрой.

Слева остался сквер, и Артём почти миновал его, когда понял, что теряет запах — слишком увлёкся. Он чертыхнулся и повернул назад.

Это случилось на третьем курсе. Отношения Артёма трещали по швам, на попойку дома у одного из однокурсников он пошёл один. И там обнаружился Юра. Они переспали. Это случилось шесть лет назад. От Юры пахло именно так. Свежей краской, гарью и спелой вишней.

Артём свернул и пошёл медленнее, чтобы остановиться перед церковью. Вход с колоннами высился перед ним, прямо за оградой, на которой висела табличка: «Архикафедральный собор Пресвятой Беты Марии, воссоздан в довоенном виде».

Около таблички стояли омега с ребёнком. Артём шагнул к ним ближе, уже зная, кто перед ним. Юра, тот самый Юра, который шесть лет назад носил длинную чёлку и учился на художника, обернулся к нему.

Годы не слишком изменили его лицо, только причёска была другой. И фигура. Тогда, на третьем курсе, он был худым и костистым, состоял из одних ломаных линий, сейчас в нём появилась некая мягкость, свойственная рожавшим омегам.

— Привет, Юра, — сказал Артём, с опозданием понимая, что он не обязан его помнить, но по лицу видел — Юра его узнал.

Ребёнок отпустил руку Юры и шагнул к Артёму.

— Привет, ты тоже любишь старые здания?

Юра отмер, чтобы сказать сыну:

— Это невежливо, нельзя так обращаться к незнакомым.

Ребёнок посмотрел сначала на Юру, потом на Артёма. Шмыгнул носом.

— Но мы можем познакомиться, — сказал он по-взрослому серьёзно, — меня зовут Тёма. А вас?

— Артём, — ответил Артём, не задумываясь.

Тёма кивнул, а потом, словно потеряв всякий интерес к Артёму, спросил у Юры: — Пап, а мы пойдём внутрь?

— Конечно, — ответил Юра, — иди к дверям, я сейчас догоню. Только скажу дяде пару слов.

Тёма понятливо кивнул и побежал к собору. Артём проводил его взглядом и присмотрелся к Юре. И он, и его сын выглядели нормально. Прилично одетые, не измождённые. Похоже, у них всё было хорошо.

— Сколько ему? — спросил Артём, уже точно зная ответ, но отказываясь верить.

Юра вздохнул, и ответил нехотя: 

— Шесть.

— Это мой ребёнок, — сказал Артём, нисколько не сомневаясь. — И... Ты назвал его в честь меня?

Юра кивнул.

— Я бы спросил, как ты меня нашёл и как понял, но, кажется, и сам знаю.

— Все альфы чувствуют своих детей, — кивнул Артём. — Я бы понял раньше и пришёл к тебе, но ты переехал, а я не знал…

В голове крутилась сотня и даже тысяча вопросов. Вышел ли Юра замуж? Трудно было ли с ребёнком одному? Почему не нашёл Артёма и не обратился за помощью? Ненавидит ли он его? Хотелось оправдываться за то, что его не было рядом.

— Если тебе интересно, я ращу Тёму сам и рожал его тоже только для себя, — сказал Юра, будто прочитавший часть мыслей Артёма. — У меня нормальная работа и понимающий начальник. Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, и не думай, что я упаду к твоим ногам.

Артём поднял руки ладонями вверх.

— И не собирался, — сказал он и добавил, не скрывая надежды: — Но… мы же можем попробовать? Правда же?

Юра думал долгую секунду, а потом кивнул. И Артёма захлестнуло запахом краски, гари, и больше всего — спелой вишни.


End file.
